


Can we be a Family?

by FandomDojo



Series: Atlantean Lena AU [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blood in the Water spin off one-shot, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDojo/pseuds/FandomDojo
Summary: Set after the events of "Blood in the Water", The Luthors celebrate their first Christmas as a family.
Series: Atlantean Lena AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482203
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Can we be a Family?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't finish this entire's chapter of BitW so, have this early Christmas fic instead.

It was nearing the end of December, the snow came early this year and the entirety of National City had gotten a head start on the last festive of the year as Christmas is soon to be upon them.

The two Luthor siblings were still in L-corp while everyone else had gone home for the evening. Lena being the workaholic she is and Tess adopting those tendencies.

They work quietly together, while their time together is usually spent with playful banter, work hours are usually spent in comfortable silence instead. When he last piece of paperwork is set aside, Tess lifts her head and directs her gaze at Lena who is typing quietly on a laptop with her legs crossed on the couch.

"Are we doing anything for Christmas this year?" She asks intently. Despite being a Luthor for more than two years now, Tess never had the chance to have any familial traditions with her new family. Lillian being in jail for all that time and Lena leaving as soon as she'd signed the paperwork for sharing the company with her.

Lena pauses her typing but doesn't lift her eyes from the screen. Tess waits patiently for an answer but all she gets is a sigh. Tess cocks her head to the side in confusion.

"We don't do that in our family." She says it firmly, almost bitterly, Tess notices.

Tess rolls her eyes. "Why not?"

"We just don't."

"Well, that's stupid." Tess retorts as she starts packing up her belongings. "No wonder this entire family is so messed up and in need of therapy."

Lena's eyes finally move to look up at Tess with a frown but says nothing, it's true, what is there to say? The Luthor family is dysfunctional in every aspect and she can't pretend it isn't nor try to defend their so-called family traditions.

"Whatever, let's just go home." Tess reaches for her crutches and stands. "You're starting to look more crap than usual." Lena scoffs. The bags under her eyes aren't that noticeable... are they?

The apartment is fully decorated for Christmas when Lena wakes up the next morning. Bells, candles, candy canes and stockings all over the living room and kitchen. Lena squints as she scans the place while waiting for her morning coffee.

Tess went all out huh? Lena sipped quietly at her mug. It feels weird seeing her apartment so... lively. Even with both of them living here for a long time, the decor always radiated a flat vibe. Like the living space was more for show than truly being home.

She supposed that this is because Tess has lived alone her entire life. She had no family to share any traditions with and this is the first time she'd get to experience Christmas with a real family. Not the best family but a family nonetheless.

Lena smiled lightly and reached for her phone at the counter. It wouldn't be so bad to humor the thought that they could be a normal family, would it?

Christmas is finally here. They didn't do anything during Christmas eve but Lena did see Tess' face light up when she saw that Lena had a tree delivered to the apartment that night and she decided to go a few steps further by inviting a few people to come to share the holiday.

Lillian was the first one there, being rich had a few benefits that allowed buying out an entire prison for the night. Their mother was given permission to leave for a few hours for the holiday.

Next came Lena's Atlantean family. Lena wasn't so sure if inviting them would be the best option -seeing as Lillian and Atlanna weren't exactly on the best terms- but she missed her family and she also hoped that having Orm here would sway his mind even slightly.

Jess was invited as well, the assistant was the only reason Lena along with Tess was even alive and well for the past few years. She always joked that her job is not to be their assistant but it's to be their babysitter.

It was a little tense at first, mainly between two elder blondes, Lillian and Atlanna never moved their eyes off each other the entire night. Arthur and Orm would have joined in as well if Lena hadn't shooed them off to the kitchen where they were currently fighting over what eggnog is supposed to be like.

Lena is now just miserably watching as Tess had giddily started a fight between Lillian and Atlanna. The little shit just chomping on a candy cane while smirking as Jess who only shook her head at the antics.

"You were not meant to be here in first place." Atlanna said. "You're supposed to be in a cell where you belong."

"Oh, I'm here because my daughter wanted me to be here." Lillian replied with a smirk. She's just as bad as Tess.

"Lena is not your daughter." Atlanna stated.

"She's been my daughter for far longer than she has been yours." Lena sensed a migraine coming soon. She really needed a drink.

She hoped Jess would be the voice of reason and help dispatch what Tess had started but Lena choked on her drink when she'd heard what her assistant had said. "You may be their mothers but I'm pretty sure I've had to be their mom for as long as I can remember." Jess snorted and took a big gulp out of her mug.

Lena didn't think the situation could get any worse than it already is but oh how wrong she's been. The doorbell rang soon after her though and Lena had gotten up to answer it. She hadn't been expecting anyone nor anything to be delivered.

It came as a surprise seeing Eliza Danvers at the door with two decorated packages. Lena raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Can I help you, Mrs. Danvers?"

"I know you've said that you aren't ready to start coming to our parties again, but the girls and I wanted you and your sister to have these." Eliza smiled lightly. "Just so you know that you're always welcome in our family."

Lena stood still in surprise. The packages were placed in her arms and Eliza hesitantly moved in for a hug, not caring about the discourse that was happening inside the apartment. Lena awkwardly hugged back as usual. She politely tried to invite Eliza in for a drink, but she refused. Preferring to make eye contact with the two women who sat on couch, still arguing, and say with a smirk. "She's your daughter but she'll be my daughter in law soon." And left. Leaving Lena with a dark blush on her cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold.

"This is why we don't have any seasonal traditions." She grumbled quietly to Tess as she dropped one of the packages into her lap. "It's too much drama."

**Author's Note:**

> Normal chapter uploads will continue for Blood in the Water next week.


End file.
